The stealing of automobiles is becoming an increasingly serious problem. The thieves themselves are becoming increasingly sophisticated and are increasingly able to circumvent the efforts of automobile designers.
The prior art is aware of many mechanical and electronic devices to prevent theft. Some, such as my co-pending application, have included code input devices that will prevent the starter engine gear from being driven into mesh with the engine input gear unless the proper code is entered into a bank of relays.
The solenoid that drives the starter motor gear into engagement with the engine input gear is of a two coil variety. This invention interrupts the current in both of these coils unless the proper input code is entered.
This invention relates to a device for use with an internal combustion engine to prevent an unauthorized person from starting the engine. Particularly, this invention utilizes novel practical apparatus and methods of operation including a user-input code to prevent unauthorized starting of an internal combustion engine; and, which does not substantially interfere with authorized use.